Our Stories: Past, Present, Future
by amekazakai
Summary: The KHR and Wafia crew are now open for entertainment! Darbbles starring the two groups as they create chaos! Romance, comedy, angst, everything! Alternate universes, character deaths, alternate futures, and even alternate dimension mangas are here!
1. Revenge

**Well, I decided to start a little drabble thing with the Wafia and Vongola. Most them will be in an AU or AF (alternate future). Characters might be OOC. Some might be crossovers, but most are centered around the Wafia and KHR, so I'm not putting this in the crossovers section.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

**Enjoy the first one!**

* * *

**Characters: Wonyoung, Hibari**

**Setting: TYL KHR universe (AF)**

* * *

(Wonyoung's POV)

Damn it! They just keep coming and coming...

How many people does Byakuran control anyway?

Stupid Milliefiore...

The Vongola and Wafia have fallen already, so why can't Byakuran just leave us alone?!

(End POV)

* * *

"Kyo-kun! Behind you!"

Hibari spun around and smacked the faces of the soldiers who were trying to rush him from behind.

"Won-chan! Duck!"

Wonyoung ducked and swung upward with her katana, gritting her teeth as her sword sliced through metal.

"Damn it..."

Hibari threw off his enemies for long enough to release his box weapon, the cloud hedgehogs.

Wonyoung spun to his side and stayed behind him for a few seconds as she released her own box weapons, the rain otter and storm falcon.

The bow weapons weaved through the air, cutting down their enemies quickly, and Hibari and Wonyoung followed behind them, getting rid of anybody who got past the box weapons.

Soon, the battle was over.

* * *

Wonyoung sighed as she gingerly touched a long, but thankfully shallow, cut that was on her left arm.

"Good thing I'm right-handed."

Hibari grunted as he finished cleaning and bandaging several cuts on her legs.

He himself had several bandages wrapped tightly around his legs, arms, and torso.

Wonyoung sighed.

"Kyo-kun? Something wrong?"

Hibari looked at her before turning his head away and growling angrily.

"I'm just mad at Byakuran so sending those stupid herbivores all the time. He's already the dictator of the world. What more does he want?"

Wonyoung shrugged, wincing at the stab of pain a cut on her shoulder gave her.

"He wants the whole world bowing at his feet."

She sighed tiredly.

"Not even Mukuro would have done this much damage..."

Hibari growled at the mention of his old enemy.

Wonyoung looked at him, exasperated.

"Oh, come on, he's been dead for four years now! Can you PLEASE forget about your hatred for him? At least he helped you develop the skill to see through illusions."

"That was only because I hated him. Technically, because of him, I hate all illusions and illusionists in general."

Wonyoung chuckled and stood.

"I'm gonna go visit the graves again."

Hibari stood up as well.

"I'll go with you."

Wonyoung shook her head.

"You should rest. You took more damage than I did, even though I keep telling you that I can beat the stupid idiots by myself."

Hibari met her gaze steadily.

"No. I'm not going to leave you when things are like this. You're the only person I have right now and I'm NOT going to lose you."

Wonyoung shook her head again at his stubbornness.

"Okay, okay, fine."

* * *

The shadows on the cliff were long when the two reached it.

They had buried their friends and family, both Mafia and non-Mafia, there.

It was a special cliff, the place where Tsuna had mastered the art of going into Hyper dying will mode.

Wonyoung sighed and let her box weapons playfully scatter the flowers she and Hibari had brought.

As she looked out at the sea of graves, her flashbacks and memories of her friends came to mind.

The Vongola, the Wafia, the American Branch, and even the Varia were buried here.

Dino, having married Jenny, was buried here as well.

As far as she and Hibari knew, they were the last two remaining people from any of the groups.

Hibari frowned as he watched her tears start to flow from the overload of emotions the memories brought her.

He hugged her, holding her close and letting her cry until she stopped.

He gazed sadly out at the graves over her head.

He had lost and buried many good allies as well, including Kusakabe and the other ex-prefects.

The two stayed at the site for a few hours.

As the sun began to set, the two got ready to leave, collecting their happily playing box weapons and making sure their weapons were in easy reach.

They cleaned up the remains of their dinner.

Then, as they were about to leave, they looked back one last time at the graves.

Wonyoung spoke first.

"We'll avenge you guys."

Hibari nodded.

"We'll get rid of Byakuran."

The two spoke at the same time, sealing the vow.

"We promise."

* * *

**So between this and many other stories, I'm running three at once and I have to start an Ouran/Wafia thing too.**

**My stories:**

**-Vongola VS Wafia- explains everything about us. This is the main fanfic, so please check it out if you don't understand anything. This will be finished in...a few chapters.**

**-Vongola and Wafia: Truth and Dare- dare or ask the Wafia and KHR characters anything you want. I love this thing. It's so fun...^^**

**-Tons of oneshots- I have so many oneshots it's not even funny... Most are KHR-centered and I have one Vocaloid oneshot for Adrianne-chan and I'm thinking of expanding to mangas like Fairy Tail, Ouran, Loveless, Gakuen Alice, and others.**

**-This story- drabbles all featuring KHR and the Vongola in SOME way or another.**

**Story to come:**

**-Wafia High School Host Club- meanwhile, in an alternate manga universe... Watch as we create chaos in the world of Ouran!**

**So many...--" I hope I can make all of you happy...**

**Oh, readers, you can request drabbles, but please make them KHR and Wafia-centered. If they have other mangas in them, fine, but they MUST have KHR or the Wafia (technically, the Wafia would most likely be in the KHR universe, so...). I'm sorry, but you cannot ask to be put into a drabble.**

**However, you can request a oneshot with you in it! ^^**

**Love ya all, so please review! ^^~**


	2. IHOW: International House of Waffles

**The second oneshot!**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

**This was inspired by Jen-chan! Love ya Boss! ^^~**

* * *

**Characters: The Wafia, the Vongola and co., Dino**

**Setting: TYL KHR universe (AF), IHOW (International House of Waffles)**

* * *

"Come on, Juudaime! I heard this place was really good!"

Gokudera smiled excitedly as he and the others walked up the steps.

Reborn had called the all guardians so that the family could spend some "quality time" together.

He thought that this would help strengthen the bonds between everybody, therefore strengthening the Vongola.

Gokudera had suggested that they go to a new restaurant in town called IHOW, which was why they were all gathered here in front of the huge building.

The group stepped inside, only to be met with delicious, mouth-watering aromas.

Even Hibari looked eager to try some of their food.

A hostess came up to them with a perky smile on her face.

"Hello. Welcome to IHOW, the International House of Waffles. How many are in your party?"

Reborn spoke up.

"Twenty people, but more may come."

The woman smiled.

"Right this way."

She led them to a huge rectangular table that could easily seat thirty people.

Reborn sat at one end and Iemitsu sat at the other.

The woman smiled at them again.

"Your server will be right out."

Everybody grabbed a menu and started looking through it at the different drinks (food was set up in all-you-can-eat buffet style) as she left.

A few minutes later, someone else approached them.

"Hello. I will be your server for today. What would you like to order?"

Tsuna blinked.

That voice sounded familiar.

He looked up and fell out of his seat in surprise.

"Wonyoung-chan??!!"

The girl in question had her hair in a small ponytail with a pencil tucked behind one ear.

She had on casual wear (blue jeans and a purple t-shirt) and you wouldn't have known that she was a server if hadn't been holding a notepad to take orders.

She blinked in surprise.

"Tsuna?"

She looked at the others, who had by this time turned to look at her.

"Are you serious?!"

She sighed, then turned around, calling to someone.

"OI! GAKI!"

Another familiar person walked up.

"What?"

He looked at the customers then turned around.

"I'm gonna go call the so-called manager and CEO.

He left as the confused group gave Wonyoung their drink requests.

After she left to get their beverages, they got up to get their food.

A few minutes later, everybody was enjoying the amazing food on their plates.

Suddenly, there seemed to be a commotion near the kitchens and Wonyoung ran out with their drinks expertly balanced on one tray.

Harrison and another VERY familiar voice came running out of what seemed to be an office.

The other person, who turned out to be Katherine, grabbed yet ANOTHER familiar girl who had run out of the kitchen after Wonyoung.

"Isabella, what's going on?"

Isabella smirked.

"Ask Adrianne."

She ducked out of Katherine's grasp as Adrianne came running up to her.

"Idiotic boss! James set fire into the kitchen!"

Katherine groaned quietly.

"Oh, shit."

By then, Wonyoung had reached their table, laughing.

Tsuna looked at her, alarmed.

"The kitchens are on fire??!!"

Wonyoung nodded, smiling.

"Yup."

"HIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gokudera looked at her in disbelief.

"What?! Are you serious?!"

Yamamoto looked upset.

"What about the food?"

Wonyoung reassured Yamamoto.

"Don't worry, not a lot of food was out. And nobody panic. This is a regular thing that happens here."

Everybody looked at her, alarmed.

"WHAT?!"

Suddenly, a scream of a very, very familiar voice rose above the noise.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!! JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tsuna turned to see Jenny, who looked VERY pissed.

Isabella and Harrison, who were now standing next to Wonyoung, smirked with the other girl.

All three snickered.

"Bu~sted."

Jenny appeared next to them dragging a screaming and cursing James by the ear.

"Put the fire out, will you? Meagan, Chiara, and Nancy are calming the customers down and the AB is locking the doors. Look for Andy. He should be ready to lock the last door."

The trio snapped to attention.

"Hai!"

Then, they ran off, grabbing some fire extinguishers and gas masks and goggles from who-knows-where along the way.

Dino, Hibari, Yamamoto, and Mukuro followed them at Jenny's request.

The others followed, but stayed a safe distance of the flames.

Wonyoung and Yamamoto "soothed" the flames until they were barely in existence.

Then, the other five sprayed the remaining flames with water (Yamamoto and Wonyoung's box weapons) and foam.

James had come back by then with several huge bumps on his head and a black eye.

The other Wafia members had drifted over to them by then.

Meagan smirked.

"So? How did it go?"

James sulked.

"No money for three months."

Vikas entered it into his laptop.

Nancy looked at the screen over his shoulder.

"Oh, good. We get another $300 as profit. Put it into my accounts, Vikas."

Vikas complied, partly because he didn't really feel safe with the arrow that was pointed at his back.

Jenny smiled at Tsuna's group.

"So, what're you guys here for?"

"Um...Food?"

Wonyoung spoke up.

"Boss, why don't we give them food for free? We have all that extra money from James anyway."

Jenny shrugged.

"Sure. If they go over $300, your money's going to go out the window, okay?"

Wonyoung twirled her sword expertly.

"Don't worry. They won't."

Suddenly, Adrianne started screaming.

"James! Get out of Mr. Corner!!!!!"

She kicked James out of the corner where he was sulking.

Isabella slung her arm over James's shoulders with an innocent smile.

"Cheer up, James. It's only three months, right?"

James started screaming and ran away.

"NO HUGS!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!"

The others just stared after him.

This was why Wonyoung was surprised when they showed up again a week later.

* * *

**Making of the first oneshot: **_**Revenge**_

* * *

Characters' reactions: The most common one was "I'M DEAD?!" or "WHY AM I DEAD?!" or "Why are Hibari and Wonyoung the only ones alive?" Hibari and Wonyoung freaked out because of the murderous glances and glares of the others.

* * *

_**Revenge**_** Bloopers:**

* * *

Hibari spun around and smacked the faces of the soldiers who were trying to rush him from behind.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!"

"CUT!"

The medical team of sun guardians rushed onto the stage as the director stormed onto the stage.

"Hibari, how many times do I have to tell you? DON'T HIT SO HARD!!!!"

Hibari looked at him.

"Well, then they should stop being herbivores."

The director sighed and turned to James.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but why the hell do we have to be the soldiers?"

Wonyoung snickered.

"We can put you guys into coffins and dig a hole to put you guys underground."

Isabella flew to them.

"Stop complaining James. At least we're not dead."

James groaned as he flew away.

The director walked off the stage.

"Alright, places, please! And...ACTION!!!"

Hibari spun around and smacked the faces of the soldiers who were trying to rush him from behind.

* * *

**Love you all, so review!!! ^^~**


	3. My First Everything

**This is a MegxYama fanfic dedicated to finklemeire as an apology for killing her off twice. Sorry Meagan.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

**Warnings for MAJOR fluff. At least there's no character death this time.**

**Oh, and Ame is rain in Japanese. Taiyo is sun in Japanese. At least, that's what Google says...**

**Enjoy! ^^~**

* * *

**Characters: Meagan, Yamamoto, the others in the background, Ame, Taiyo (their two children)**

**Setting: KHR universe over a span of time**

* * *

_You were my first love._

* * *

**Yamamoto's side:**

"Hi! I'm Meagan!"

Yamamoto gazed at the cute little girl in front of the room.

She and her friends were introducing themselves, having transferred from America to Japan just recently.

For some reason, he couldn't tear his eyes off of the cute girl.

Even after that first day, he couldn't stop gazing at her.

Conveniently, she was placed right in front of him, which made it all the more harder to stop.

If she ever felt his gaze, she never did anything to stop him.

When she wasn't there, he would catch himself looking for the girl.

He couldn't stop thinking about her at home.

Yup, there was no doubt about it.

Yamamoto had fallen in love with a girl he barely knew.

**Meagan's side:**

Meagan and her friends were always into school spirit.

They loved messing with their school and soon, finding a way to piss Hibari off became a game for them.

It was fun messing with the Vongola.

However, that first baseball game they went to changed everything.

She fell for him as she watched him run around the diamond and easily slide to gain his team yet another home run.

Her friends noticed, of course.

They weren't in the Mafia for nothing.

So it really didn't come as a surprise for them when a little "accident" happened to the Yamamoto Takeshi fanclub.

They actually had FUN watching the little drama unfold.

After all, their little mousey was finally growing up.

However, they didn't really appreciate when they were drafted into the clean-up committee.

* * *

_You were my first kiss._

* * *

**Yamamoto's side:**

Yamamoto had good reflexes.

That was one thing he was really proud of.

All his hard work on the baseball team didn't go to waste.

However, for all his reflexes, nothing could have prepared him for the time when he walked around a corner of the school and bumped into Meagan.

They had fallen, her on top of him, and their lips had met.

They were good friends by then and Yamamoto really hadn't wanted to screw up their relationship by confessing to her, but they had kissed already, so why not?

Yeah, it had been purely by accident, but why not?

He had nothing to lose except for their friendship.

But if they had bumped into each other like this and had even KISSED, surely they were fated to be together.

It was a good thing that fate had decided to smile on him that day.

**Meagan's side:**

Since when had Meagan's life been a high school romance manga?

One minute, she was running around a corner, and the next, she had run straight into Yamamoto.

This type of scenario was so cliché.

So, sticking to the script, they had kissed.

Embarrassed beyond belief, she had tried to run, only to be pulled back and CONFESSED to.

Of course, she had accepted.

Why would she not?

The boy of her dreams of just told her he loved her.

She'd have to be a moron not to.

Of course, life can also be a cruel, cruel thing.

In this case, life sent Hibari to break up their moment.

Well, either life had sent him or Wonyoung.

Either way, SOMEONE was going to pay.

* * *

_You were my first boy/girlfriend._

* * *

**Yamamoto's side:**

To Yamamoto, Meagan was everything he could ask for.

She was cute, happy, and fun to be around.

She supported him and was there for him.

What more could he want?

The rest of his friends supported the two of them as well.

They were happy to see the two of them together, especially since the two of them looked EXTREMELY cute together.

Everybody accepted them easily, making Yamamoto happy.

It was a good thing he never found about a certain incident...

**Meagan's side:**

Meagan loved Yamamoto.

It was as simple as that.

She loved everything about him.

He was the perfect boyfriend: strong, good-looking, smart (when he tried), athletic.

The best part was that he didn't look down on her.

He accepted that she was a part of the Mafia "game" as well and let her enjoy her life.

He wasn't too over-protective and supported and encouraged in everything she did.

The only downside in going out with such a popular boy was the fangirls.

Yamamoto's fangirls were possessive and they were pissing the hell out of her.

It was a good thing that Yamamoto hadn't been there when she took care of them.

An angry Meagan is something you do NOT want to see.

* * *

_You were my first husband/wife._

* * *

**Yamamoto's side:**

The day Yamamoto finally married Meagan was one of the happiest days of his life.

Standing up their on the altar and kissing Meagan to make their marriage final was, some might say, one of the smartest things he had ever done in his life.

Standing there in front of all his friends and family with Meagan at his side had been the best feeling in the world.

And knowing that she was going to stay by his side forever was the best part of the whole thing.

The only thing that ruined the moment was Hibari and Mukuro's fight during the reception.

Fixing the place had cost them a HUGE chunk of money.

Meagan had NOT been happy about it and had forced Wonyoung and Isabella to pay.

**Meagan's side:**

Being Yamamoto's forever and only his made her feel happy.

Having Yamamoto forever made her feel like she was living in heaven.

Standing there on the altar and exchanging their vows, their promises to each other, had scared her a bit.

But there never was any doubt.

They had sealed their words with a kiss and Meagan knew that there was no turning back now.

Now, if only her friends could keep tighter reins on their boyfriends or husbands, everything would be perfect.

* * *

_You were my first lover._

* * *

**Everybody else's side:**

They all knew that there would be a time when they would be happy that they had sound-proofed all the rooms.

They just didn't know that they wouldn't be giving thanks so soon.

* * *

_You were the first father/mother of my children._

* * *

**Yamamoto's side:**

Yamamoto watched Meagan laugh as she picked up their seven-year-old son, Taiyo.

He himself had their six-year-old daughter, Ame.

Sun and Rain.

How appropriate.

Their son was like the shining sun, warm and bright.

Their daughter was like the soothing rain, cleansing and refreshing.

The best part was that they were all a family.

**Meagan's side:**

Meagan caught Yamamoto's eye and smiled happily at him.

This was what she had wanted all along: a warm and happy family.

She had two amazing children and the best husband a girl could ask for.

What could be better?

Now all she had to make sure of was that Wonyoung and Squalo didn't mess up Ame's mind.

Then, there was the matter of Taiyo being trained by Lussuria and Ryohei.

Oh, gosh.

* * *

_And I pray that you'll be my last._

* * *

**Making of the second oneshot: **_**IHOW**_

* * *

Characters' reactions: Everybody had a good laugh over it. The script was fun to perform and there really weren't that many problems.

* * *

_**IHOW**_** bloopers:**

* * *

Jenny appeared next to them dragging a screaming and cursing James by the ear.

"Put the fire out, will you? Meagan, Chiara, and Nancy are calming the customers down and the AB is locking the doors. Look for Andy. He should be ready to lock the last door."

The trio snapped to attention.

"Hai!"

Then, they ran off, grabbing some fire extinguishers and gas masks and goggles from who-knows-where along the way.

Two minutes later, they came running out, screaming.

"JAMES!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO??????!!!!!!!!!"

James looked nervous.

"What?"

"It's impossible to stop the fire now! This place is gonna blow! Everybody out!!!"

Everybody screamed and panic ensured, but everybody got out safely.

James got hell for creating an uncontrollable fire.

The director practically had a heart attack.

They had to do the filming all over again, thanks to him.

Way to go, James.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**So much fluff.... At least nobody died.**

**Review everybody! ^^~**


	4. Persuasion

**Sorry for not updating in so long! Sumimasen!**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

**Enjoy this one! Izzy-chan's pov!**

* * *

**Character(s): A whole bunch of us**

**Setting: Namimori Shrine**

* * *

Isabella kicked the soldier behind her and stabbed another with her trident while balancing her bags of groceries.

She growled as more soldiers replaced their fallen comrades.

"Why. WON'T. YOU! **LEAVE! **_**ME! **__**ALONE???!!!!!!"**_

After a couple more minutes, the soldiers finally, FINALLY, started to retreat.

When the last one left, Isabella turned and slipped away to her hide-out, the old Namimori shrine, which surprisingly still got electricity and water.

She cleaned and bandaged her wounds before laying back on her futon watching her phoenix fly through the air above her lazily.

Slowly, she sank into sleep.

* * *

*flashback/dream*

_After the battle with Ghost, Byakuran and Kikyo attacked the allies with everything they had._

_The tired guardians had done their best, but Tsuna was the only one who stood a decent chance against Byakuran and even he was easily thrown around._

_In the end, Jenny, Tsuna, and Dino, who had come in the middle of the fight with Yamamoto, Spanner, Squalo, and other families, including the Carcassa and Tomaso families, called retreats._

_While going, many people were attacked and most of them didn't survive the battle._

_Most of them had gone into hiding, reported as MIA, while others were reported as dead._

_Most of the Wafia and Cavallone were missing while the Vongola seemed to have been wiped of the face of the Earth._

_Of course, Isabella knew better._

_She was living with the Vongola pineapple, after all._

* * *

Isabella woke up with a start before sighing and getting up to check on the illusionist's state.

During the battle, Mukuro had been hit, sending him into a near-death state.

She was frustrated with him.

She wasn't a sun guardian for heaven's sake.

It had been three months after the battle and Mukuro still hadn't come out of his coma.

A knock on the shrine's door had her alert.

She went to the door and was shocked by the sight in front of her.

"It's been a while."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Isabella-sama."

"Che."

"Harrison?! Gokudera?! Chrome?!"

* * *

Isabella sighed and thought about the proposal the three had given her.

"Is there any guarantee that Byakuran will be defeated?"

Harrison rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. This is Byakuran we're talking about. Of course, it helps that Hibari and Wonyoung managed to kill Kikyo the other day."

"So they're alive too?"

"Yeah. Oh, Wonyoung says hi and Hibari wanted Mukuro to know that the next time they meet, he's going to attack him immediately, so he better be on his guard."

Isabella sighed.

"So anyway, going back to the matter at hand, why try if you're not sure that you'll succeed?"

Gokudera sighed in exasperation.

"Because this might be the only chance we have?"

Isabella smiled sweetly.

"And what's the percentage for success?"

The three of them shifted uncomfortably before Harrison answered reluctantly.

"......Less than ten....."

"Then obviously no."

Gokudera bolted up angrily.

"Why not?! The rest of us fight our butts off out there while the only time YOU fight them is when they try to steal your groceries."

Isabella shrugged.

"So? This isn't my fight anymore."

Gokudera looked absolutely livid.

"Gokudera-san...."

Chrome tugged on his shirt to try and calm him down while Harrison just sighed tiredly and shook his head.

"I give up."

Chrome nervously stood up.

"Maybe we should just go..."

The other three stood up with her.

"Well, we're not getting anywhere with this conversation and you've clearly made your decision, so we'll leave now. Sorry to have disturbed you, Izzy."

Isabella's face softened at the old nickname.

"It's okay. It was good to see you guys again."

The two males walked out while the last person hesitated.

"Isabella-sama....Please consider joining us. We really want to save this world and it would really be helpful if you joined us."

Chrome smiled before running off after the other two.

* * *

Isabella took a sip of her coke as she warily watched the group in front of her.

She had been a bit surprised when Meagan and Wonyoung had shown up with Hibari, Yamamoto, and Ryohei, but then again, they were desperate, she what could they do?

"So, I heard that you weren't going to join us?"

Isabella felt a bit sad at the weariness in Yamamoto's voice.

The cheerfulness had all but disappeared.

Isabella nodded at his question.

"I don't see the point in joining."

Meagan rolled her eyes.

"Isn't the chance to get rid of Byakuran reason enough?"

Isabella shook her head.

"Nope."

Ryohei tried to reason with the stubborn girl.

"Come on, Isabella-chan. Won't you help us get of Byakuran to the extreme?"

He couldn't help adding that last part.

"I said no."

Hibari growled impatiently.

"Let's just go. The herbivore's already made up her mind."

Wonyoung stood.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

The other four slipped out.

Wonyoung looked at her old friend quietly.

"You know......this isn't just to save the world. This is also to honor and avenge our friends and family. They sacrificed themselves so that we can live and try again. So isn't it our turn to sacrifice? It's time to take up our roles as guardians again. By the way, Bossu says hi. And Meagan's probably healed Mukuro by now."

With that, she left.

As she stared at the doorway, Isabella heard soft footsteps behind her and whirled around to see a newly awakened and weak Mukuro.

"Isabella?"

* * *

Isabella sighed, deep in thought, as she listened to her phoenix sing.

She gazed at her Wafia mist ring as she absently stroked the sleeping Mukuro's hair.

He was still weak and in need of someone's care, but he was growing stronger everyday.

Suddenly, she stood up, smiling.

Her phoenix glided down and landed on her shoulder, crying out softly as Isabella stroked Mukuro's cheek one more time before picking up her trident and going to contact her old friends.

Maybe they were right.

It was time for the rebellion to begin.

* * *

**Making of the third oneshot: **_**My First Everything**_

* * *

Characters' reactions: It went pretty well until the last scene. A little magic and I-Pin and Lambo looked exactly like TYL Meagan and Yamamoto's children. However, Lambo wasn't exactly the best child actor......

* * *

_**My First Everything **_**bloopers:**

* * *

One thing:

"Lambo! Get back here!"

"Wait, no, don't go near the cameras!"

"Argh!"

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

*silence*

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Review everybody!**

**Next is a fanfic in our beloved Adrianne's point of view!**

**Adrianne: Beloved? Since when was I ever loved?!**

**Me: Aw, don't be like that Adrianne. *glomp***

**Adrianne: Help! Help! I'm being raped!**

**Me: Oh, shut up. Anyways, review everybody! ^^~**


	5. Shakespearean

**I know it's been a long time since I updated anything at all…Sorry, but I've got a lot of schoolwork and such going on, so… -.-;**

**I'll upload as much as I can though! I'm working on Kyo-chan's b-day oneshot as you're reading this!**

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, yada yada yada.

**Enjoy!**

**As a side note, these things won't be/aren't scripted anymore, but are/were "actual" events in history/present/future.**

* * *

**Characters: Wafia and Vongola**

**Setting: TYA KHR-verse, Namimori-chuu**

* * *

It was a seemingly normal day in the KHR-verse.

The sun was out and birds were chirping a delightful little song.

Of course, that's when the Wafia started to feel that all this happiness and joy was as boring as hell and decided that it was up to them to make things more exciting.

Well…Considering what went on, it was more like they were trying to find new ways to torture themselves and the Vongola…

It all started with the dare.

Two dares, to be precise.

That morning while the Wafia was downstairs eating breakfast, Isabella came up with an idea.

"I dare everybody to speak in Shakespearean English for the rest of the day!"

Nancy quickly followed up with "And everybody has to speak in third-person."

The others just gawked at them and continued to stare at the spot the duo had been minutes after they had left to school.

Consequently, the entire group, save Isabella and Nancy, had been late for school.

As Wonyoung opened her mouth to throw an excuse at the teacher, she caught little gleams of diamond-shaped light coming from Isabella's directions.

She swore that the source of the lights had been the other girl's eyes, and catching on to what Isabella wanted, said, "Wonyoung is sorry, dear teacher, for being so lateth for schooleth and classeth."

Meagan frowned, mouthing. "Are those even real words?"

Wonyoung shrugged, mouthing back. "I have no clue."

The teacher, beyond caring about the Wafia's antics by that point, just pointed to the group's seats.

The Wafia, getting the hint, scrambled to their seats and lessons were resumed.

During the lunch break, Isabella bounded up to the rest of the Wafia, who were sulking in the back of the classroom.

"You guys are so pathetic. Schooleth? Classeth? Youeth? Teachereth? Those aren't even real words! Shakespeare wrote words like doth and thee and thy and thou and art!"

Meagan grumbled something inaudible, then said louder, "Alright, then why don't you do the dare too?"

Isabella pondered the option for a second then grinned. "I refuse! And third-person, Meggie, not second."

Jenny pointed at Isabella. "Jenny dareth Isabella to speak in Sir William of Shakespeare's noble tongue!"

The others looked at her, impressed.

Harrison snorted. "There's no way you can get out of that one, Isabella. That was a straight-out dare."

Isabella smacked Harrison on the head with a hammer. "Speak, knave, in Sir Shakespeare's noble tongue! And recite thine own poetry in the language of the third."

Wonyoung turned to Chiara. "Did make any sense to you at all?"

Chiara waved her hand, looking sheepish. "Eh, a little."

Wonyoung turned back to Isabella and gave her a thumbs-up. "Nobody understood but Chiara! That's what true Shakespearean is! If even Chiara doesn't understand, then it's just gibberish."

The Vongola had joined their group in time to hear Isabella's explanation of why she had hit Harrison.

Gokudera snorted at what Wonyoung had said. "Che, you're stupid, aren't you. She just said that he should speak in Shakespearean and in third-person."

Wonyoung blinked at Gokudera, then turned back to Isabella. "Clearly you weren't Shakespearean enough."

Isabella nodded "Hm…How to remodel my own words so as to make them more like the tongue of the infamous bard whilst making no sense a' tall?"

Gokudera whipped out his dynamite. "ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY INTELLIGENCE?"

Wonyoung blinked up at him. "Clearly the musician, though intelligent in literal mind, hath no imagination set aside in order to make sense of such obvious implications."

A vein pulsed in Gokudera's forehead. "I'm gonna kill you…!"

Wonyoung, spotting something behind Gokudera, shook her head with a grin, "Nay, Wonyoung doth believeth that the one in mortal peril would be the silver-haired fellow."

She pointed to someone behind Gokudera.

Tsuna, turning around, yelped. "HI-HIBARI-SAN!"

Indeed, Hibari was standing behind the Vongola with a little predatory gleam in his eye.

"Herbivore, what were you going to do?"

Gokudera stammered, unsure of what to say. "I-I, that is…I…"

He didn't get a chance to complete that thought as Hibari swung at him with his metal tonfas.

Gokudera didn't even see it coming.

Yamamoto, ever the good, brave, and loyal friend, went to Gokudera's rescue.

Wonyoung sighed happily, watching Hibari. "But alas, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Kyo-chan is the glorious sun."

Jenny and Meagan sweat-dropped. "Wonyoung, the others do not think that that there line doth fit with the situation at hand…"

Wonyoung ignored them and, having found a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ conveniently lying there on the floor next to her, started reciting Romeo's lines from the balcony scene.

Harrison sighed, shook his head and spun on Isabella. "Does the lady Isabella see what turn of events she has causeth? What doth the lady have to say for herself?"

Isabella held up a video recorder with a huge grin. "The lady down yonder doth wisheth to record this momentous scene in history."

Harrison blinked at her before whipping out a tripod. "The gentleman doth think that this will be at the right height to capture all of the glorious action."

Just as they had finished setting it up, a stick of dynamite spun out of the fray going on in the middle of the classroom and blew up the camera.

Isabella and Harrison stared at the pile of ashes that used to be a camera and a tripod before whipping out their weapons, yelling out war cries (in Harrison's case), and leaping into the battle, which had now escalated into an all-out war between the Vongola and Wafia, with Nancy and Chiara being the only ones NOT throwing punches.

A couple of minutes into the battle, however, Nancy spotted poor Binklebon (her red panda) getting tossed around in the huge dust cloud, and with a loud, passionate cry of "Binky-chaaaaaaan!", leaped into the battle.

Chiara watched the ongoing battle for a few more minutes before going to inform her class and teachers that the classroom was currently unavailable.

As she got to the classroom door, she paused and looked back at the whirlwind of people, all shouting things like "For Shakespeeeeeare!" and "Baka! You're all baka!" and "Biiiiiiinky-chaaaaan!""

She shook her head, smiling in amusement, and as she walked out, murmured, "And there has not been a more interesting and amusing tale than that of the Vongola and their partner…."

She paused and frowned to herself. "…Wafia? That doesn't sound right…"

She walked away, frowning and muttering to herself, all the while trying to find a good closing sentence that parodied one of Shakespeare's plays.

**Owari**


	6. The New Trinisette

**Yeah, so I'm back. This one is actually a look into the FUTURE.**

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

**Yeah, so enjoy! ^^**

**And guys, please review! I'm losing my motivation to write…Dino stole all of my creativity, you see. I sent Hibari after him, but…T.T**

* * *

**Characters: TYA Vongola, TYL Vongola, TYL Wafia**

**Setting: TYL KHR-verse, starts with a reference about the time Yamamoto was talking to Tsuna and Gokudera about the DW flames and rings.**

* * *

When TYL Yamamoto had told Tsuna and Gokudera about TYL Tsuna destroying the Vongola rings, Tsuna didn't want to believe it.

The rings, as he understood it, had been the Vongola's only salvation against the Milliefiore.

Why his older self would destroy them was a mystery to him as much as it was to the next guy.

Interestingly enough, it was Hibari who provided the answer.

It had to do something with the anti-trinisette radiation.

The radiation was deadlier than it seemed.

Before, when he had first entered the TYL world, all Tsuna had known was that the radiation acted as a poison to the Arcobalenos.

Tsuna was partially right and partially wrong.

The radiation wasn't poison to just the Arcobalenos, it had been poison to the entire trinisette.

The question had then been 'Why weren't the Milliefiore affected by the radiation?'.

The answer was simple enough: instead of the traditional trinisette, the creator had replaced the Milliefiore rings with the Wafia rings, therefore creating a new trinisette.

From what the TYA guardians could understand, the original trinisette had been comprised of the Vongola rings, the rings of time, the Milliefiore rings, the rings of space, and the Arcobaleno pacifiers, the guardians of everything.

Then, there were the Wafia rings.

The Wafia rings were the rings of spirit, able to bring back projections of the past.

It was said that the Wafia rings, if used correctly, even had the power to control life and death.

The Wafia rings were the fourth, secret link in the trinisette.

Because the Wafia rings were already linked to the trinisette, by replacing the power of the Milliefiore rings with the Wafia rings, the Milliefiore were able to create an effective radiation that affected the guardians from only the TYL universe (although why Reborn was affected was unknown).

But where were the Wafia now?

Hibari took them one day to a door that they had never opened, as it was set in the far wall of the hospital.

When the doors opened to Hibari's touch, the TYA guardians let out loud cries of dismay.

The eight JB members of the Wafia were tucked into separate beds that were arranged in a semi-circle shape.

The sight of their friends in a coma-like state shocked the Vongola.

Yamamoto rushed to Meagan's side and Hibari slowly walked over to Wonyoung's as the others scattered to the remaining guardians.

As Tsuna stared at the unmoving body of the Wafia Primo, his mouth opened and closed multiple times while he tried to form words, but his voice wouldn't work.

Instead, Gokudera voiced Tsuna's question for him. "How…?"

Hibari explained.

Apparently, the Wafia had managed to corner Byakuran in a meadow in a forest somewhere in Italy.

It should have been an easy win.

But before Wafia could erase Byakuran, Gamma and Irie Shouichi unleashed the anti-trinisette radiation.

If Mukuro hadn't been tailing them, the Wafia would have died easily.

Luckily, he had been, and the pineapple managed to contact Yamamoto and Ryohei, who had been staying in Italy at the time, before it was too late.

The younger Vongola were speechless as they tried to understand the concept of their strong friends and nakama losing.

Later, when Dino came to visit them, Tsuna noticed that after dinner, the Bronco would always disappear until the next morning.

One night, he walked to the hospital to check on Chrome.

After he had reassured himself that Chrome was stable, he started to leave, but stopped and turned in the doorway to look back with pain towards the door that led to the Wafia.

He noticed with surprise that the door was open and went to close it, but as he reached the door, he saw Hibari and Dino sleeping next to Wonyoung and Jenny's bedsides.

Tsuna smiled slightly and went away.

* * *

The Vongola had just defeated the Milliefiore and were about to return to home.

Interestingly enough, the anti-trinisette radiation had been directly tied to Byakuran's life, so when Byakuran had disappeared, the radiation had entirely dissipated as well.

Tsuna was just thankful that they wouldn't have to go through all of the chaos all over again in the future.

He remembered the Wafia when Yamamoto quietly asked, "And the Wafia? What about them?"

Irie scratched his head. "Well, all things considered, they have an extremely high probability of waking up."

Irie grinned. "I mean, this IS the Wafia we're talking about."

Everybody smiled and sighed happily, relief clear in their eyes.

Even the Varia were sporting relieved grins, as life without Cindi as a barrier for their boss had been even more hellish than usual.

Spirits were running high as the TYA generation made their farewells.

As light flashed around them, Tsuna took one last look around at everybody and smiled.

Then suddenly, he started in surprise.

He looked up quickly, but as he did, the TYA generation disappeared with a flash and returned to their own time.

Tsuna stood in front of the temple, staring sightlessly in front of him for a few seconds.

'I thought…'

Tsuna blinked as he was brought back to Earth by Gokudera, who was staring at him in the face with concern.

"Juudaime? Are you okay?"

Tsuna blinked in surprise for a few minutes, then closed his eyes and shook his head with a smile.

"No…It's nothing."

He looked at the others.

"I'm just…glad I'm back."

The others nodded in understanding.

As they walked down the temple steps, laughing and smiling, Tsuna lagged behind the group and glanced back at the sky above the temple.

He smiled with happiness and relief, then ran up to catch up with the others.

He knew that life would be okay, because he had heard them.

Right before he had left, two words just for him from the Wafia Primo that expressed the hearts of the all eight people in the chamber in the world ten years later.

The hearts of the millions of people who had lived in fear of Byakuran.

Two tiny words:

"_Thank you."_

* * *

**Owari**


	7. First Meeting

**This is about how Primo and Dino met each other!**

**This was written for Wafia Primo~**

**This is in Jenny's pov.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

-AND DON'T CALL BACK UNTIL EVERYTHING'S IN PLACE!

*slam of telephone*

Seriously, can't those idiots do ANYTHING without me?

Oh.

What do YOU want?

What?

You want to know how Dino and I met?

That's personal info, you know.

Well, if you already know that, why are you here asking about my love life for?

What?

Harrison sent you?

What for?

*sweatdrop*

Because he was too lazy to tell you the story himself?

Yeah, I know you said that he said that he was too busy, but that usually means that he was just too lazy.

You threatened him with a gun?

Hmm.

Well, if you're that desperate to know, I suppose I could tell you.

It's not like it's a secret or anything.

And everybody else including Dino himself would probably twist the story.

Yes, they're the type of people who would do that.

* * *

Let's see...

Dino and I first met each other maybe two years before we met the Vongola Tenth.

It was at a Mafia convention, of course.

We had allied ourselves with the Vongola, and although the Wafia was technically still a young family, we were already extremely powerful and influential.

I still remember…

When Dino first saw me in the halls before the meeting, he patted my head, smiled his angelic smile, and said, "Little girls shouldn't be wandering around the halls without their mommy or daddy."

I punched him so hard, he went flying through the walls, leaving Dino-shaped holes.

I'm just really glad that the other Wafia members hadn't been there, or I would have never lived it down.

…Although now that I think about it, they DID giggle a lot more than usual that day…

…Shit.

So anyway, getting back to my story…

An hour or so after that, Dino and I were formally introduced to each other by the Vongola Ninth.

He's a nice old man, almost like a grandpa who's the Mafia boss of the strongest Mafia family there is, you know?

When Dino and I were introduced, he had this epic face on, like it was the end of the world or something.

I was about to laugh when Dino said a really stupid thing. "Her? This little girl is the leader of the Wafia? The one that's been giving the Mafia so much trouble? But she's only ten years old or so!"

All I'm going to say is that Dino was in the hospital for at least a week when I was done with him.

Well, what can I say?

I was going through my rebellious stage then, you know.

So moving on…

The second time I saw him was during the Annual Vongola Christmas Ball.

Some stupid family decided to crash the party, I forget which idiotic family, so the ball was a mass of panic and chaos.

The Vongola, Varia, Cavallone, and Wafia were working together to try and get everyone out of the place safely before we dealt with the family themselves.

I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, part of the ceiling was collapsing on top of me and a wave of storm flames was coming towards me at the same time.

I was bracing myself for the impact when I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me out.

It turned out to be Dino's whip.

He had seen me about to get killed and had saved me.

Now, before you go "Oh, it's a clichéd love story, how boring", you have to understand that I'm not one to start fangirling over someone just cause they saved my life.

Harrison saved my butt plenty of times, every time I use him as a shield actually, and I'm with Dino now, aren't I?

I just nodded and ran off, but I swear that Dino had been watching me run off even though Romario was clearly on the verge of death right next to him.

Apparently, according to him, he had fallen in love with me the first time he saw me and had thought that his saving me had been destiny.

* * *

So that was our first meeting in a nutshell.

But, you know, Dino's not exactly the type of person you forget easily.

He's cute, he's the head of the third-richest Mafia family, and, at the time, he had just saved my life.

And somehow, Dino has a strange ability to show up at the best and worst times.

When I had first met him, the Wafia had been still relatively new and yet, for some strange reason, the Ninth Vongola trusted us.

There was a lot of talk about us putting a spell on the Ninth, and technically, with Isabella's illusionary powers, it's not impossible.

Don't give me that look!

No matter how twisted the Wafia is, we would never take control over someone close to us like that!

We have limits too, you know!

But that's what the other families were thinking and the Wafia was going crazy trying to stop all of the rumors going around 'cause we really REALLY hate it when people talk behind our backs, especially about things that aren't true.

Then there were all the attacks on various members of the family whenever they were alone.

Half of our troops were in the infirmary and more were getting injured everyday because the other families were being cowardly and attacking people who were alone with huge groups of people.

In addition to that, my sun and rain guardians were unavailable because they had to help out in the hospital.

The mist and lightning guardians were working overtime to make sure headquarters weren't discovered.

In others words, I had two cloud guardians, two sky guardians, and three storm guardians to work with, if I counted the AB and CMT.

I didn't know what the freak I was going to do.

And top of this, I couldn't stop thinking about Dino and what a jerk he was for assuming that I was a little kid who couldn't take care of herself.

I was distracted and outnumbered.

In other words, I was screwed.

In the middle of it all, Dino dropped by to visit.

He claimed that he was just making a formal visit to welcome us and offer his guidance and any financial help we needed.

I was pissed at him for no reason and told him to go screw himself.

He didn't say anything, but he DID announce that he wanted to check that Wafia was running efficiently and decided to stay for a few weeks.

You have to understand, back then, we weren't exactly the best of friends in terms of relationships and no matter how much he loved me, his loyalty to the Vongola, and especially the Ninth, came first.

He watched me, I know that for a fact, and it was clear that he was suspicious.

So, in order to make this clear, the Wafia, especially the members of the JB and some of the AB and CMT members, are really close to each other.

We've been through a lot together, but nothing was worse than that time.

People were pressuring us from all sides, and then it turned out that some of our soldiers were spies from other families while others were trash-talking us behind our backs.

Somehow, we got it into our heads that we couldn't trust even our best friends.

The family meetings were strained at the best and usually ended with a lot of shouting and screaming.

Wonyoung and Cindi had bad tempers to begin with, and Meagan and Harrison were really being pushed to their limits.

Isabella and Nancy were working around the clock and both were too tired to say anything,

Chiara usually ended up being the person who tried to calm everybody down.

It never really worked and she finally snapped too.

I spent those meetings trying to take deep breaths and calm myself down.

Eventually, Meagan and Harrison started skipping the meetings.

Isabella and Nancy opted to try and catch up on sleep during the times the meetings were scheduled.

Wonyoung, Chiara, and Cindi attended because they felt like they had to, but even they dropped out one by one.

Finally, the day came when I was the only when sitting in the meeting rooms.

It was the day the Wafia went the closest to breaking up, but for some strange reason, I didn't feel sad or angry that day.

I felt peaceful, like I had somehow known that this would happen and whatever.

I just sat at the head of the table with my head in my arms for the rest of the day.

I knew that I should go and see what else there was to do, but I didn't feel like doing it.

It was sometime around dinnertime when someone entered the room.

I didn't bother looking up.

I heard footsteps, then something warm was draped over me: Dino's jacket.

He spoke first. "Shouldn't you be with your family? They're getting worried, you know."

I didn't answer.

It was silent for a while.

I was starting to wonder whether he had actually expected me to answer when he spoke up. "It's not the end. You still have plenty of ways to win."

I closed my eyes before answering. "We don't have anyone we can rely on. The Vongola didn't come to help us."

Dino was silent for a while before speaking. "You still have me."

I snorted, my eyes still closed. "Right. We barely know you. How do we know we can trust you?"

Dino huffed. "You can trust me. I'll help you! You'll be fi-."

"Shut up."

I was getting angry now. "Don't you get it? It's over for us."

I got up and started walking out of the room.

As I did, reality set in and the weight of my words sank in.

"It's over…"

And I felt like crying as I walked out of the room.

Dino was quiet, then suddenly called out. "They're waiting, you know!"

I just ignored him and kept walking away.

* * *

You're really hooked, aren't you?

Hn, I guess it is pretty interesting.

Hang on, let me get something to drink.

*Walks away and gets something from the mini-fridge in the room*

Do you want something?

No?

Okay…

*walks back and settles in chair again*

So where was I?

Oh yeah…

* * *

So after that, the mood of the headquarters changed.

Before, it had been tensed, as if expecting an attack sometime soon.

After that day, it felt more like we were tired and we just wanted it to end.

A couple of days later, a challenge came from the families opposing us.

They wanted a fight, a simple, straight-forward fight.

We agreed.

If we won, we'd be fine and life would go back to normal.

If we lost, then the Wafia would break apart

Like I said, simple.

Then matters got a bit more complicated when Dino announced that the Cavallone family would fight besides the Wafia.

For the first time, people started to doubt the rumors.

The boss of the Cavallone family wasn't stupid; he had, after all, managed to pull his family back from the brink of bankruptcy and make it one of the most powerful Mafia families.

Families that had opposed the Wafia before dropped out one by one and took up a more neutral stance.

Eventually, what was a force of twenty Mafia families shrank to a force of five.

I honestly don't remember them anymore.

I mean, I don't have to.

The Ninth made sure the families that opposed us were all punished in some way or another.

Really?

You think that they deserved getting sent to the Vindice?

Hmph.

I would have just killed them off, but whatever.

Thinking back on the battle, I still can't believe that had been us.

We fought extremely badly in the beginning, probably even worse than five-year-old Lambo.

Yeah, I know, that's REALLY bad.

It was just…

Our hearts weren't into the battle.

We weren't connected like a family should be.

It was Dino who brought us back together.

Well, it was more like he revived me and I got the others together.

It was stupid; I hadn't been looking behind me, which is a stupid mistake to make when enemies are surrounding you ON ALL SIDES.

Yeah, I know, I know, what can I tell you?

We were all idiots back then.

I think someone threw something at me, I didn't turn around in time for me to see clearly, but Dino got his whip around me and dragged me out of danger.

He kept me next to him and wouldn't let me fight, like he was some sort of knight and I was a princess he was trying to rescue.

Except there was one problem.

The Wafia Primo is not some sort of petty airheaded princess that needs to be saved all the time.

While I was watching him fight, I started wondering when I had become so pathetic and pitiful that someone else had to fight for me.

And it wasn't just me, but the entire Wafia.

We were letting the Cavallone fight for us.

It was pathetic.

Something changed in me and I suddenly shouted to the other Wafia members.

"BAKAS! WHY THE HELL ARE WE LETTING THE CAVALLONE FIGHT FOR US?"

They stared at me blankly.

I continued shouting. "WE'RE THE WAFIA, AREN'T WE? WE CAN FIGHT OUR OWN BATTLES! THIS IS THE FINAL ONE! IF WE LOSE NOW, THE WAFIA'S FINISHED!"

They just kept on staring at me.

Then, Isabella suddenly grinned, twirling her trident. "So you're finally back, baka Primo?"

Meagan grinned too. "What took you so long?"

Cindi snorted. "After all your talk about being the strongest…"

Chiara smiled. "It's good to have you back."

Nancy raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Someone actually missed the sound of her voice coming from the other end of the house?"

It was my turn to stare blankly.

"Eh?"

"I told you that they were waiting for you."

I turned to Dino. "What?"

Dino smiled. "For a while, you lost your will to win. Your flames were weak. You were weak."

I opened my mouth to protest, then shut it.

He was right, I had been weak.

Dino gestured to the guardians. "And in turn, they became weak. A family without its boss will collapse, you know."

Throughout the entire emotional scene, Wonyoung and Harrison had been trying to tug Wonyoung's katana out from the wall where it was stuck.

Everybody sweatdropped as they watched them for a while until Cindi finally took pity on them and got it out of the wall.

Harrison looked out into the sea of fighting people and sighed tiredly. "You do know that we might be killed, right?"

Wonyoung stretched her arms upwards and ruffled her hair as she replied. "But it's all or nothing, so what else can we do but fight? It's kill or be killed."

I looked around at everybody. "Kill or be killed, eh? Kekekeke…"

I started laughing darkly as an evil aura surrounded me.

The others backed away nervously.

I twirled the X-gun in my hand, and it suddenly transformed into a black umbrella with a sharp pointy metal tip.

Isabella raised her eyebrows. "You're finally going all out, Primo?"

Meagan grinned. "When's the last time we've been serious about fighting?"

Cindi shrugged. "A year, maybe? No, more likely two…"

Wonyoung shook her head. "It's been closer to three years, I think."

Dino blinked at us, not understanding. "Wait...What? Going all out? What are you guys talking about?"

Nancy glanced at him. "Do you really think we've been going all out against these idiots?"

Dino blinked some more. "But…If you guys could have beaten them, why didn't you do it before?"

Harrison shrugged."Too lazy?"

Dino looked like he wanted to slam his head into a wall. "What? You were too LAZY?"

I turned away, feigning innocence. "He said it, not me."

Dino sighed and looked at us. "But…You guys were using your weapons and everything! How were you guys holding back?"

We all gave him a look.

He stared back. "What?"

Chiara sighed. "Our outfits are missing something very important."

Dino looked us up and down, his eyes finally stopping on our hands. "Where are your rings?"

We grinned at him and lifted up the chains we were wearing around our necks.

At the ends were seven beautiful rings and, in Nancy's case, a charm bracelet.

Dino stared at them in disbelief.

We grinned maniacally, put on the rings and bracelet, and let loose the wrath of the Wafia.

Needless to say, we won.

* * *

…Now that I think about it, all you wanted to know was how Dino and I met, right?

Looks like I got a little carried away there…

*sweatdrops*

You want to know how Dino and I got together?

*blushes*

Well…This and that happened…And…Yeah…

W-Well, just go ask someone else!

Everybody knows the story anyway!

Wait, NO, DON'T ASK ISABELLA!

Go ask Chiara, okay?

No, wait-!

JUST DON'T ASK ISABELLA!

* * *

**Yup yup. And that's how the two Bosses got together.**

**As for our rings, there's another reason why we didn't go all out (other than us being too lazy), but that'll be explained in another drabble.**

**Review please!~**


	8. Annual Allied Mafia Convention

**This was supposed to be a crackfic, but... I don't know what happened in the middle. So don't ask.**

**R&R please!~**

* * *

The Wafia were crowded around a desk, staring at the pieces of paper in front of them for a long time in disbelief.

Jenny chose to break the silence.

"What. The. Hell?"

As one, the Wafia raised their heads and stared at the people in front of them.

Tsuna fidgeted in his seat, scratching his head and trying to stammer out an excuse while the other guardians except for Lambo (who doesn't attend school) stared defiantly and/or defensively at the Wafia from behind him.

The Wafia each took a paper and held them up, stabbing their fingers at the number next to the English column.

"How are you all failing in English?"

Tsuna stammered. "B-but it's ENGLISH. It's HARD."

The Wafia directed their disbelieving gazes at him and Tsuna eeped and backed off, stammering apologies.

Wonyoung groaned. "Even Hibari and Gokudera are failing…"

Nancy turned to Reborn. "So what do you want US to do about this? We have enough trouble keeping up with our current Japanese grades as it is."

Wonyoung snorted. "Speak for yourself."

Nancy stuck her hands on her hips and glared. "Well, it's not OUR faults that you and James were the only ones who decided to learn Japanese when we were in America!"

Reborn cut in before the fight could go any further. "I want you to tutor them in English. This should be easy for you."

The Wafia stared at him. "Say what?"

Reborn gestured at the guardians. "Teach them English."

Isabella blinked. "What's in it for us?"

Reborn smirked. "$100 per person per hour, but if you don't want it…"

The Wafia contemplated the offer.

Then, Meagan quickly spoke. "I call Yamamoto."

Wonyoung followed. "I get dibs on Hibari."

Isabella quickly snagged Mukuro while Cindi shrugged and took Ryohei.

Chiara smiled gently as she chose to tutor Chrome.

Nancy waved her hands. "I'm not tutoring anybody."

Jenny and Harrison eyed each other before yelling out "Gokudera" as fast as they could.

Primo won (obviously) and Harrison stayed in a corner for the remainder of the night as he lamented about having to teach Dame-Tsuna.

All the while, Tsuna wondered why Reborn wanted the Vongola to perfect their English all of a sudden.

He shook of the bad feeling he had, reasoning that whatever it was, he would find out sooner or later.

* * *

It was agreed that the Wafia would teach the Vongola for two hours every day after school at the Wafia mansion.

Meagan and Yamamoto's sessions and Wonyoung and Hibari's sessions were relatively quiet and uneventful, as the lessons smoothly (since both females had threatened to break up with the said males if they didn't concentrate and "learn all this crap").

Ryohei apparently had trouble memorizing words if he didn't yell them out and add "kyokugen" at the end, so Cindi ended up buying five pairs of earplugs in a desperate attempt to save her ears.

Chiara helped Chrome along in the gentle, patient way of hers, although the poor mist girl had trouble understanding many of the concepts.

One couldn't blame her, as the mist girl really did make an effort to learn.

On the other hand, everybody stayed far away from the room Isabella and Mukuro used after Nancy saw purple mist escaping from the crack under the door.

Harrison and Tsuna's lessons were quiet for the most part, but how productive they were was another matter entirely.

Jenny and Gokudera's lessons were again something else entirely.

Their lessons usually ended up being some sort of shouting match.

All the while, the Wafia kept giving the Vongola strange looks, like they wanted to talk about something but were not allowed.

Tsuna didn't notice, despite of his hyper intuition.

He was too busy trying to figure out why he was learning words like 'ransom' and 'kidnapping' and 'assassinate'.

* * *

A month later, Tsuna woke up from a deep sleep and found himself on a plane.

He jerked up and screamed "REBOOOOOOORN!"

The other passengers on the plane jerked awake.

Tsuna felt a growing dread as he released that he and his Famiglia were the only passengers onboard.

This included Fuuta, Haru, Kyoko, I-Pin, Bianchi, Dr. Shamal, the Kokuyo gang, and anybody else the Vongola had allied themselves with who weren't in a family of their own.

The others looked around with mutters of "Wha?"s and "Where are we?"s and "Herbivore, I'll bite you to death"s.

The door to the cockpit opened and Reborn casually stepped through, wearing a flight attendant outfit and holding a microphone.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. You are now on a Vongola Family jet heading to Rome, Italy."

At the mention of the Rome, Bianchi and Dr. Shamal's eyes changed, going from totally clueless to understanding something grim.

Bianchi spoke up. "Reborn, you don't mean to…?"

Reborn nodded. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

He turned to the others. "Attention, Vongola Decimo's Famiglia. You are all now on a one-way flight to the Annual Allied Mafia convention."

The light dawned in Gokudera's eyes. "Oh, so that's where we're going…"

Tsuna glanced between Reborn and Gokudera. "Eh? Eh?"

Shamal explained. "The Annual Allied Mafia convention is an event that happens once each year in one of the cities in Italy. It's when all of the bosses of the families allied to the Vongola meet to discuss important matters."

Yamamoto blinked. "Why Italy?"

Bianchi raised an eyebrow. "Italy is the origin of the Mafia."

Reborn cut in with a grin. "This year, we're going to introduce to the bosses of all the families the next boss of the Vongola."

Tsuna blinked. "The…next boss of the…Vongola?"

Gokudera turned to Tsuna with shining eyes. "That means you, Juudaime!"

Tsuna panicked. "EEEEEH? ME? But, but…!"

Reborn smirked. "You're not going to back out of this, are you, Dame-Tsuna?"

A strange glint in Reborn's eyes warned Tsuna that backing out of the convention would not be a good idea.

He instead grasped another card. "B-but we don't know any Italian!"

Reborn smirked. "But Bianchi, Shamal, Gokudera, and I do. Besides, you won't be speaking in Italian."

"Eh? Then…?"

"You'll all be speaking in English."

Silence.

Then…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?"

As soon as the plane had touched down, the Vongola Tenth and Co. were taken to their hotel in limos.

They were taken to their rooms and formal wear was distributed amongst the guardians.

The others, including Lambo, were to remain at the hotel until the meeting was over.

Reborn was going to stay at the hotel as well.

Along the way, Tsuna thought of something.

"Reborn…When exactly is this convention?"

Reborn glanced at him. "In an hour."

Cue another round of "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?"

When the guardians got to the convention, they were nervous, to say the least.

As they stepped out of the car, a group of people went to meet them.

Tsuna was startled, to say the least, when he looked up from the car and saw Xanxus staring down at him.

He almost jumped back into the car (and probably would have if Hibari hadn't been about to get out).

Tsuna's guardians' eyes narrowed when they saw the Varia minus Mammon and Levi.

Only Yamamoto looked happy to see them (but then again, Yamamoto is Yamamoto…).

Squalo snorted. "Relax, fucking brats. We're under orders from the Ninth to make sure that no one tries to assassinate you."

Bel grinned. "Ushishishi. And there're gonna be a lot of attempts, so if Tuna-fishy doesn't watch out…~"

Squalo shrugged. "Hey, this is the Mafia we're talking about. Oh, and we're supposed to deliver the last guardian…"

Levi and Lussuria stepped aside to reveal an unhappy Mukuro.

Mukuro frowned. "I never wanted to be part of the Mafia."

Xanxus's eyes darkened. "Deal with it, trash."

Just then, a familiar voice reached them.

"Oi, Tsuna, that you?"

Everybody turned to see Dino walking towards them with a huge grin on his face.

"Dino-san!"

Tsuna was surprised to see Dino, then remembered: 'Oh yeah, Dino's the boss of the Cavallone family…"

"Hey. I heard that you're making your debuts today."

Tsuna nodded nervously.

Dino grinned at him. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Dino turned to Hibari. "And you too. I'll be cheering for all of you."

Hibari just snorted.

Just then, they noticed that the people around them had gone silent.

The group turned again just in time to see about twenty massive bodies flying towards them.

They all scattered away, dodging the falling people and turned to see the Wafia landing on top of the bodies.

Tsuna couldn't help gaping at them.

The formally dressed Wafia with their weapons in their hands and their faces showing no sign of warmth seemed so different from his t-shirt-and-jeans-wearing happy friends.

Even Hibari and Mukuro seemed unnerved by the change in the group.

The Wafia was glaring at the gathered families as their Primo growled. "Who was it?"

Dino walked towards them with his palms out and a nervous smile on his face. "Ah, Jenny, just calm down, 'kay?"

Jenny flat-out ignored him and snarled at the families. "So? WHO WAS IT?"

The sudden increase in volume seemed to break the tension of the families and the gathered groups all tried to flee as one.

Before they could get far, a combined barrier of rain and storm flames shot up around the crowd.

Mist flames created a covered dome over the barrier.

The entire thing was fortified by a light layer of lightning flames.

The Wafia rings were alight with flames so strong that they generated a wind that swept the Wafiosos' hairs and clothes up and out.

The barrier was blocking out the sun, casting a shadow over the Wafia's faces.

"I said, WHO WAS IT? WHO TRIED TO KILL THE VONGOLA DECIMO?"

Total silence.

The Vongola Juudaime and his companions stared at the Wafia with dismayed and/or alarmed expressions.

When nobody bothered to confess, Jenny nodded to Isabella.

Isabella knelt down and pressed her hand on one of the thug's head.

There was a brilliant flash of indigo and a screen appeared in midair.

The image onscreen seemed to be moving.

A video.

Tsuna blinked. "Wha…?"

"Memory Unlock."

The Vongola turned to Dino.

Tsuna blinked again. "What was that?"

This time, Squalo answered. "Memory Unlock. It shows a person's memories. It's a powerful skill, since it can show any memory in a person's lifetime. Luckily, only one person in the world can use it: the Wafia mist guardian. That's one of the reasons why you don't cross the Wafia."

Suddenly, Xanxus, who had been closely watching the film, tensed and growled. "The _Şarpe family."_

Dino frowned. "Didn't they try to murder the Ninth last month?"

Lussuria nodded and sighed dramatically. "Hah, this is going to be so boring…Not to mention that there're no good-looking men in the family…"

Ryohei edged away nervously.

"Ah, guys?"

Everybody looked back Dino.

He pointed at the unmoving form of Jenny who was visibly steaming. "Plug your ears."

They all quickly jammed their fingers into their ears.

Just then, Jenny blew her top. "___ŞARPE!__"_

A tall, lanky man with slicked-back platinum hair and slitted eyes that looked like a snake's stepped forward.

"Yes? What is it?"

The man had a thick accent that didn't sound familiar to Tsuna.

Bel noticed Tsuna's racking of brains. "Ushishishi. He's Romanian, tuna. Şarpe means "snake" in Romanian…Fits them, I suppose."

Tsuna blinked. "Don't vampires come from Romania…?"

Gokudera puffed up, proud and happy at being able to discuss UMAs and other weird things. "Vampires come from Transylvania, Tenth!"

Squalo snorted. "No, that's where Dracula came from!"

Gokudera scowled at Squalo's obvious lack of knowledge. "Dracula was a vampire."

Squalo blinked in surprise and turned to Bel for verification. "Really?"

Even though his eyes were covered, the others could almost see his eyebrows raise and his eyes give Squalo a disbelieving stare.

Squalo reddened and sputtered. "Shut up!"

Bel grinned. "Ushishi. I didn't say anything, shark."

A warning growl from Xanxus shut them up and they turned to watch the Wafia.

Jenny was examining the man in front of her with cold eyes that seemed to have an orange tint to it. "You tried to kill one of us. So I think…Yes. There's no need to punish you. You don't feel regret anyway."

Dino sighed. "Soul Search. It's an ability the Wafia sky has that allows them to see into a person's heart."

Squalo shook his head. "No, deeper than that. Soul Search allows her to look into a person's soul. It lets her see everything: childhood dreams, hopes, loves, emotions, desires, everything."

They turned their attentions back to the front.

Jenny stared down at the man, then pointed her finger at him and spoke in a calm voice. "By the powers bestowed onto me as the Wafia Primo, I now sentence you the World of Hell."

Tsuna blinked. "Hell?"

Mukuro shivered. "Hell. A place worse than even the Vindice prison. Once sent, there's no hope for escape. The hell that the Wafia guard is different from actual hell. In their hell, you're still alive. You still live. And you heal. But the pain and suffering just keeps on going."

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "What else do they do?"

Surprisingly, Xanxus answered. "Limbo."

"Eh?"

"Limbo."

Xanxus turned to the group. "Nothingness. You're there but you're not there. Suspended in time, yet continuously moving forward. Limbo."

Tsuna shivered.

Xanxus opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by a loud scream from the Romanian.

"NO! I WON'T GO! I WON'T-!"

Wonyoung and Harrison stepped up in front of the Mafioso, who was now curled in the fetal position.

They looked down at him with disgust and crossed their weapons in the air in an 'X'.

They spoke at the same time. "As the appointed Gatekeepers, we now open the Gates of Hell."

The two were suddenly bathed in dark light, their clothes changing to black long-sleeved shirts and long black pants.

Their eyes darkened to a midnight black and their hair changed to a raven black color.

Their skin paled dramatically until they were twin porcelain-white figures with blood-red lips and midnight-black hair, eyes, and clothes.

Even their weapons changed into scythes.

The only things that didn't change were the rings.

Behind them, shadows seemed to convulse together until it became a recognizable shape: a large, black ornate doorway.

Yamamoto frowned. "Isn't it supposed to be a gate?"

"It used to be, but now it's a door. The Gates change frequently."

They all whirled around to look at the speaker.

"Nancy!"

The petite girl was standing behind them in standard Wafia uniform and holding a huge longbow.

Gokudera blinked, jerking his head at the direction of the rest of the Wafia. "Why aren't you with them?"

Nancy answered. "I'm the advisor, not an actual guardian. I watch from backstage to make sure that nothing bad happens."

"Nothing bad?"

Nancy nodded at the Gates. "Watch."

The Gates swung open slowly and an intense wave of heat blasted forth.

Inside, Tsuna could see massive flames die and burst back to life.

The fire was wild and out-of-control, impossible to put out.

It was its own creature; it seemed like it was alive.

Nancy sighed. "The Gates are fickle and they open up to the strangest places. That fire is the Inferno. It burns anything and everything. If it captures you, there's no way for you to get out again. You'll just keep burning and burning…"

The group was silent, then started as the boss of the Şarpe family screamed as he was tossed in by the Gatekeepers.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Gates slammed shut again and disappeared as Wonyoung and Harrison returned to their normal selves.

They looked disoriented and had to lean on Isabella and Chiara to keep standing as their minds cleared.

Tsuna blinked in worry. "What happened to them?"

Nancy glanced at Wonyoung and Harrison. "They were possessed by the Gatekeepers. Possession leaves the victim pretty disoriented for a while. They'll be fine."

Jenny looked around at the uneasy Mafia families gathered around them. "Anybody else that tries to kill the Vongola, including the Varia, or the Cavallone will BE killed by the Wafia. Understood?"

There were a few murmurs.

"I said, UNDERSTOOD?"

There was a low murmur of "Yes" from the crowd.

The Primo nodded curtly and leaped off the mountain of bodies she had been standing on.

The rest of the Wafia followed.

And with that, Tsuna's first Mafia convention was over.

Later, Tsuna wondered what the entire point of everything had been.

He decided not to ask.

* * *

**...Yeah, I don't know.**

**REview please~**


End file.
